One-Punch Touma (Draft one-shot)
by GGFBank
Summary: Title say it all, a rough Idea that I can't pull to the end, may challenge again later.


**Author's note**

**The title probably say it all but if you don't know One-punch man, go read it! One of the best manga with overpower main character but still very good.**

**This is an Idea that I can't pull to the end, because it is becoming too long than I intent and too complex than I first thought, may give this a try later but feel free to take the idea if you want.**

XXXXX

Such misfortune.

That is what the spiky haired boy, Kamijou Touma, thought about the scene before him.

He just try to lure a few thugs away from a brunette in front of him, and he has to run a few mile for that, but in the end it was all for naught since now those thugs get taken care of easily, not that he was tired after only a little running (for him) but still…

"Did you try to save me from those thugs or the opposite? You know they can't do anything to me right?" Said Misaka Mikoto, the No.3 strongest Esper of Academy City.

"Probably the latter, since you already took care of them, can I go home now?" He said with a boring tone.

"Sure you can… after I defeat you first!" With that said, a lightning lance appear from her head and go straight to the Spiky hair boy, but disappeared before it reach the boy. His right hand was in front of him now as if he block lightning with that hand. "Again, I can't hit you with my lightning, and you dare tell me that you're the weakest LV0? Then how did you able to stop my lightning!"

"I already told you that the estimation machine really categorized me as level 0, about how I can stop your lightning-" He stop for a moment, Mikoto tensed, focus her mind on any reveal the boy may give her. "I am training everyday, that is."

Mikoto blinked once, twice, then she laughed "Ahhahahahahaha…. What kind of answer is that!" Roared Mikoto, then another lightning lance appeared but disappeared like the first. "Fine! I'll just beat it out of you then!" Then a lot of black clouds gather in the night sky, a lot of lightning can be seen too.

"Hey, if that huge lightning strike around here, it will cause a blackout you know?" Touma try to use reason, but it seem his opponent was in rage and didn't care anymore. "Damn, I have no choice then." He then use the most effective method to take care of any problem that appeared before him.

He punched it, he punched straight to the lightning clouds in the sky.

Then a huge shockwave generate from his fist, go straight in to the air, and all of the lightning cloud have been blast away, leaving only a clear night sky behind.

"Now that has been take care of can I go home now?" Said Touma as if he didn't just show something supernatural at all, but to his surprised, Mikoto has already disappeared from where she was. "Huh? Where did she go… oh there!" He then noticed the brunette a few metre away lying on the ground unconscious, it seem shockwave from his punch affect her too, and it caught her in surprise. "Even the 3rd strongest are taken down easily with my half-ass punch, and a non-direct one to boost." He sighed to himself.

Well at least he can go home now, he need to drop the girl somewhere safe first though.

XXXXX

From when Touma was young, his luck was always bad, and he get bullied a lot, at least until he meet a certain person.

He was a bald guy with caped dressing like a super hero who just appeared out of nowhere and scare the bullies away one day, after that He and Touma have a little talk and after hearing that Touma want to be strong to protect other like the bald guy, he then told Touma some secret training methods.

After that Touma never met with the bald guy again, but he still follow the bald guy's secret training methods. After a few month pass, the result was obvious, despite looking mostly the same, Touma has become strong enough to protect himself, in fact, after some display of his power, his parent was convinced that he has some power and want to send him to Academy City to learn how to control it.

It seem stop a car that almost ran over him with a single punch really gave Touma an image of uncontrollable superhuman to his parent, even Touma thought the same.

Still, Touma want to be in Academy city. He have heard a lot of esper ability before, he wonder what amazing power he may encounter there, he was exciting to say the least. He may even get some power for himself!

But then reality hit him hard after he moved in, he learned that he is a level 0, a person with no power, or so they say.

Still, they can't explain where his ridiculous power came from.

Well, he still has that as his own superpower then.

XXXXX

"I'm back." Touma reached his apartment at last

A cheerful voice welcome him. "Welcome back Touma, what do you want first, bath, dinner-"

The blonde girl with only apron on her voluptuous body then lean down a little, revealing an upper part of her giant melon, her starry eyes then meet with Touma's.

"-or Me."

"Give me a dinner, you know we can't do anything improper since we're still student right Misaki?" Touma said with a redden face, trying to avert his gaze. Damn! They're huge as always.

"And you know I can erase every evidence if that happen right?" Replied Misaki with a cheerful tone.

"Seriously, not gonna happen until we both are adult."

"Fine, I can wait for you anyway, since I am already your." Misaki then turn her back, confirmed Touma that she was wearing only the apron and nothing else, head inside the door that connect her room with Touma's

And Touma let out a nosebleed.

Damn, living next door with a beauty that totally in love with him but can't do anything thank to his own moral code, what kind of misfortune is that!

XXXXX

The girl is Shokuhou Misaki, NO.5 strongest Esper, whom Touma accidentally rescue from some serious problem, technically he just punched those problem for her since she was clearly in need of help.

After that, Misaki decided that Touma is her destined person and do anything to be with him as much as possible.

The next morning after their meeting, she has moved in the same apartment as Touma, in the room next to him, she even order a door connect between their room to be made somehow with Touma know nothing about that, when he asked how she do it. "I use my power to take care of that" was all she said.

XXXXX

The next morning Touma found that there is a nun hanging as his room's balcony, and the fact that wasn't in the top ten strange thing that happen after he live here yet.

He feel like he need to talk with some psychologist soon.

Anyway, the nun whose name's Index request a food since she was very hungry, luckily he was able to stop Mikoto from causing mass-blackout so he have enough food in refrigerator for large appetite nun, he wonder where she put all that though?

When asked how Index end up as his balcony, the nun said that she was being follow by some enemy magician.

As expected, Touma didn't believe her. Too bad Misaki was having some urgent matter and won't be available for a days (she already left before Touma awake, after kiss him in the sleep) so he can't let her mind-read the nun.

Then the arguing occurred and somehow lead to prove that both Touma's hand and Index's clothes have a power of their own, after the first destroy the latter leaving Index naked, that is.

Touma almost forgot that he actually has some power called 'Imagine breaker' in his right hand that can nullify a supernatural power, he rarely use it though since his normal punch are mostly enough for problem he may face.

Then when ask what he can do to help, Index (with her clothe roughly fix now) asked Touma "Will you followed me to hell for that?', he was dumbfounded and loss of word, then Index thank him and left before Touma answer, not noticing that she forgot her headpiece in Touma's room,  
>and in that evening, Touma's life will change like it never was just because Index come to retrieve that headpiece back.<p>

And the legend of 'Right hand that can't be stop' have begun in both magic world and darkside of Academy city after that.

**XXXXX**

**Yeah, it just end like that. what I was writing after this is become too story focus and not funny as I intent at all, need to refine my skill first before I take this Idea again. I only post this because I don't want to just waste it.**

**About Misaki's earlier appearance, I just read some NT11 spoiler... and I want to give her a hug, that is all.**


End file.
